


those shoes

by blackkitty9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, wizard angst too much wizard angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk is i the city following a boy who the only thing he knows about him is his shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	those shoes

**Author's Note:**

> it's written in dirks perspective

/

you see the pair of bright green converse zoomaround the corner and you dash to follow them but too late they dash onto a subway train. you miss him again.  
it's been ages since you saw him. you decide to catch the next subway home you can always try tommorow and once you have the information you need you can ask him for his number, call him and then seal the deal. in privte, no interuptions. as you begin to enter the next subway home you bump into someone "oh sorry" you mumble "noneed to say sorry old chap just streching my legs is all, here sit next to me and what is your name?" he says in a thick brittish accent. you look at his shoes, green converse. your heart jumps. as you sit he starts huming a slow funeral tune. you suddenly realise that you don't need to call him you can say it all here and now. you take a deep breath "ireallyreallylikeyouandwannagooutwithyou" you say. nerves rushing your speech. "er could you repeat that old chap?" he says "i really really like you and wanna go out with you" you say and wait for a bad reply "we also do i my good friend" he says "really?" i say "really" he says " dirk strider" i say " excuse me?" "dirk strider thats my name" "jake english" he says as together we finally reach the station.


End file.
